


a little holiday

by madhoney



Series: the little things [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hanukkah, Holidays, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, parentverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhoney/pseuds/madhoney
Summary: “What do you mean ‘no?’” Taeyong sneered, propping his hands on his hips. “It’s Christmastime. The house isn’t going to decorate itself. We have to do the tree, the stockings, and the lights outside—”“No. God, no, please not yet,” Doyoung whined. He pulled one last piece of turkey breast from the tupperware container before snapping the lid on and turning back to the fridge. “It was just Thanksgiving yesterday, Tae. I’m not thinking about Christmas until at least, I don’t know, tomorrow.”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil
Series: the little things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362295
Comments: 86
Kudos: 336





	1. rockin' around the christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy the first chapter of the parentverse holiday mini-series 🎄!!! <3

“Whew!” 

Taeyong grunted as he busted through the garage door and waddled into the kitchen. His arms were full with a stack of storage bins so he kicked the door closed behind him.

Doyoung’s eyes widened and he watched him with a mix of confusion and exasperation – as he often viewed his husband. 

“What’s all this? What are you doing?” 

“Getting the Christmas decorations out,” he said, setting the boxes down on the floor. “Duh.”

“No,” Doyoung shook his head and returned his attention to the turkey sandwich he was fixing for himself from leftovers. “Nope.”

“What do you mean ‘no?’” Taeyong sneered, propping his hands on his hips. “It’s Christmastime. The house isn’t going to decorate itself. We have to do the tree, the stockings, and the lights outside—”

“No. God, no, please not yet,” Doyoung whined. He pulled one last piece of turkey breast from the tupperware container before snapping the lid on and turning back to the fridge. “It was  _ just _ Thanksgiving yesterday, Tae. I’m not thinking about Christmas until at least, I don’t know, tomorrow.”

“Today, tomorrow – what’s the difference?” Taeyong asked, waving his hand around dismissively.

“A fleeting moment of peace during this tiring season?” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Thanksgiving was late this year! So we’re already behind,” he huffed. “And I have so many new ideas on how I want to decorate.”

Doyoung frowned and bit into his sandwich as he leaned against the kitchen counter, butt instinctively puckering due to a mix of stress and annoyance and fear for his husband’s ‘ideas.’ Because, somehow, they always meant more work for him.

Plus, he was still tired from the hectic holiday festivities yesterday. He really just wanted to have a relaxing afternoon in front of the TV with his feet up as he gobbled down leftovers.

Taeyong sighed and strolled over to him, winding his hands around his waist.

“Hey. Don’t be grinchy,” he cooed. “It’s the most wonderful time of year, baby.”

Oh, how Doyoung  _ hated _ that he could still be won over so easily by his wilful husband just because he made his eyes impossibly large and sparkly.

“Fine,” he caved. “But I’m finishing my sandwich first.”

///

“Jeno, be careful of the bli— Ah,” Taeyong exhaled the breath he was holding, somewhat resigned as his son crashed through about a dozen panels of window blinds while he tried to shimmy around the back of the Christmas tree.

“Sorry, Daddy!” he shouted.

Doyoung had already assembled their faithful eleven-year-old faux pine tree in front of the stretch of windows that looked out onto their front yard. Afterwards, the multiple strands of lights were carefully woven into the branches by Taeyong. 

Now, he stood carefully on a chair he had dragged into the living room from the kitchen so he could hang a garland over the curtain rod above the windows. As expected, it looked lovely against the soft grey of their curtains and he wondered why he never thought of it before this year.

The kids, who had been bouncing around them in anticipation the whole time as they awaited their turn to join in with the decorations, were now finally fully immersed in their efforts.

There was suddenly a muffled bump sound as Jaemin jogged across the room and slipped on the garland trailing behind his brother, tumbling to the carpet.

Taeyong stifled a laugh. “You okay, champ?”

“Yeah,” he huffed, hopping right back up to his feet. Jaemin was probably the less graceful of his twins  – probably thanks to Taeyong  –  but he never once let it slow him down.

The boy started digging around in one of the many open bins of decorations scattered around the room. 

“Daddy, can we do the stockings now?”

“In a bit,” Taeyong said, tugging the fake evergreen into place. “Why don’t you help your brother with the garland first?”

Jaemin sighed but did as was suggested. Taeyong stepped down and started scooting the discarded storage bins to the side.

This was perfect. He loved getting ready for the holidays – he always had, even if it was a lot more crazy now with his little family. He loved the coziness, the winter scents, the cheer… It just made him feel warm and fuzzy.

He watched his boys wind the shiny garland around the tree, both in their little sweaters and thick socks and adorable Santa hats that were too big for their heads.

But where was his husband? Doyoung was only meant to be wrapping a garland around the bannister of the stairs and sticking a few big velvety bows on it, as per Taeyong’s direction. How long could that possibly take?

Taeyong opened his mouth to yell for him but the words caught in his throat as Doyoung turned the corner into the room, two warm mugs in hand. 

“Here you go, babe,” he said, handing one off to him.

Taeyong took a sniff and was immediately hit with the scent of peppermint schnapps. His husband knew him so well.

“Thank you, honey,” Taeyong mumbled as he pecked his cheek.

“Appa, I— I can’t reach any higher,” Jeno squeaked, up on his tippy toes, holding the remaining garland against the tree.

Doyoung crossed over to him and took the piece from his small hand and finished wrapping the tree in a heinous, glittery mess.

Taeyong beamed. He was glad that Doyoung insisted on the usual, chaotic look of their tree. Sure, he adored the beautiful images of exquisitely decorated Christmas trees he saw on Pinterest that looked straight out of a Martha Stewart catalog. But this was really so much better  – especially with the kids’ shitty homemade ornaments and the mismatched garlands and the horribly tacky shredded tinsel they’d add later. 

It was perfect, because it was  _ theirs _ . Besides, the rest of the house would be decked out according to his tastes, so he could concede this element.

“Okay, Dad,” Doyoung said, turning to his husband with his hands on his hips after he finished tucking in the last strand around the top. “What do you think? Are we ready for ornaments?”

Their twin boys looked at Taeyong with hope in their big eyes as their father circled the tree, sizing it up and rearranging bits as necessary.

“Looks good, fellas,” he declared. The boys darted for the box with the red top – this was definitely their favorite part. Taeyong’s eyes widened. “But be careful! And wait for me to do the glass ones! Agh…”

He rubbed his forehead and gulped down a third of his hot cocoa in one swallow.

“Where’s the Christmas music?” Doyoung asked, detangling a couple of ornament hooks for a very impatient Jaemin. 

Taeyong scurried into the other room for his Bluetooth speaker and propped it up on the mantle, nestled between the scented pine cones and candles he decided would look good there this year.

“That’s better,” Doyoung said, humming along to ‘Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree.’ 

Taeyong pinched his husband’s side. “See? I knew you’d get in the spirit.”

“‘See? I knew you’d get in the spirit,’” Doyoung mocked, making the kids chuckle. 

Taeyong stuck his tongue out but he really didn’t mind – because he already won anyway.

He dragged his chair across the room so he could take a break and admire the tree being trimmed up. He slumped down onto it and tugged his cardigan around his waist. 

The boys were already busy running ornaments from the storage case to the tree. They could really only reach the bottom two-thirds of the tree and their parents would have to do some rearranging later, but that didn’t impede their enthusiasm at all. 

Doyoung walked over his husband to have a sip of his own cocoa.

“They’re so adorable right now,” Taeyong murmured. The twins were always a handful but he couldn’t be more thankful for them. 

“Yeah, we made some cute kids,” Doyoung hummed, reaching down to brush his fingers through his husband’s blonde hair lovingly. “Well, and the surrogate, too.”

After a moment of admiring their handiwork, Doyoung put his drink down and tugged his phone out of his pocket.

“Minnie, Jeno, say ‘hi~,’” Doyoung sang, phone in hand filming their kids.

“Hi~!” The two echoed in unison, each flashing a quick wave to their dad.

Taeyong sat back, watching as Doyoung hovered around their kids. His heart totally melted. These little moments were the reason he loved the holidays so much.

Honestly, Doyoung loved them too, despite his moaning. The holidays were tiring and somewhat stressful, but Taeyong knew he was just as gooey inside when his whole family got to be together like this.

“Jeno-ah, what do you want for Christmas?”

Jeno’s little eyebrows scrunched behind his black bangs while he thought. “I want… hm… I want— Oh! Here, Daddy, I have a glass one!”

He ran toward Taeyong with a porcelain angel clutched carefully between two hands. Taeyong took the ornament and stood to hang it on a branch out of the way near the top of the tree.

“Appa, I know what I want!” Jaemin shouted, weaseling his way into the frame of the camera.

“Hold on, I asked your brother first,” Doyoung tempered, shooing him away. “Jeno-ah, what do you want?”

“Anyway… Let’s see,” the child sighed, almost exasperated that his dad was bothering him with this right now when he could just write his letter to Santa later, like he usually did. “I want… some new toys. And… Um, and more plushies…”

Phone in hand, Doyoung tried to follow his son, who was darting around the tree for the ideal spot for one of his favorite ornaments. 

“And some games…”

“Baby, don’t run around so much, I can’t—”

Doyoung tried to reach out for his son, but was cut off when he stumbled over the box of remaining Christmas lights and fell to the floor.

Taeyong threw his head back laughing at the sight of his husband’s flustered, blushing cheeks. 

“Are you— Are you okay?” He managed between laughing so hard that his tummy ached.

The boys giggled as they tried to help him to his feet.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Doyoung chuckled to himself. “Apparently Daddy loves the pain that Appa feels…”

Taeyong fanned away the tears that were pooling on his lash-line and Doyoung collected what little dignity he had left before holding up his phone once again.

“We can cut that out.”

“Absolutely not,” Taeyong said, but Doyoung ignored him entirely, instead turning to the kids.

“Okay, let’s try that again. What kind of games do you want, Jeno?” Doyoung prompted. “This is for Santa, so he needs to know what you want.”

Jeno’s eyes lit up. 

“Wait, Santa is gonna see  _ this?! _ ”

“Mhmm,” Doyoung nodded. “We have to send him a Christmas list, right?”

The child clasped his hands around his head. This was really a lot of pressure for a kid.

“Appa, I need to think about this more,” he said firmly. “Please tell Santa I will let him know as soon as I can.”

“Okay, buddy,” Doyoung said, with an equally firm thumbs-up. “Minnie, what—”

Jaemin hopped in front of his dad and his camera. He loved attention – he was ready for his camera call.

“Dear Santa, I want a new bike, a remote-controlled car, some cool new shoes, like the ones Renjunnie has, and—”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, Minnie. Santa’s elves won’t be able to keep up!”

“Appa, please,” Jeno chimed in from somewhere behind the tree. He was adamant that all sides of the tree should be decorated, even if people won’t really see it. “We know Santa shops at the mall like everyone else.”

Doyoung turned over his shoulder to Taeyong with a face that said ‘Do you believe these kids?’

Taeyong shook his head. It probably didn’t help that they were hopped up on the literal fist-fulls of red and green peanut M&M’s that they begged their dads to put out.

Still, he couldn’t help but smile at his sons – they had such interesting, big personalities even at their young ages.

“I also want a  _ big _ Nerf gun – and one for Jeno too, of course, so we can play – with a hundred darts. I want a basketball hoop, um… some art stuff, and oh! The— the Infinity Gauntlet glove! It’s like this—,” Jaemin paused so he could mime putting on the glove from the Avengers movie and controlling the universe – or whatever it was meant to do. It was adorable. “And I want a Nintendo Switch. And a drone.”

Doyoung laughed, disregarding the quality of his video recording for a second. He loved him dearly, but Jaemin was seriously something else.

“That’s it!” Jaemin giggled, jumping up in excitement.

“Wow,” Doyoung chuckled. “Well, let’s hope Santa thinks you were a very,  _ very _ good boy this year.”

“I was! I was such a good boy!” he wailed. “Daddy, wasn’t I good this year?”

Taeyong clicked his tongue. “Ehhh…”

“Daddy!” He whined, running over to him and flinging his arms around his neck. “You know I was good!”

“Hmm… Appa, don’t good boys make sure to clean up their toys when they’re done playing with them?” Taeyong teased, turning towards his husband. 

“Yup,” Doyoung nodded. “So Daddy doesn’t hurt his foot stepping on about 400 scattered Lego bits.”

“But that was Jeno, not me!”

“Hey!” The other boy shouted, dropping his ornament in surprise. Taeyong thanked the heavens that it was just a little wooden bauble. “Nuh-uh!”

Jeno ran over to plead his case directly, scrambling into Taeyong’s lap.

“It was Minnie, not me, I promise! He left them out!” He whined. “I’ve been so good this year!”

Taeyong pushed his lower lip out and hummed like he was thinking. 

“Don’t good boys also eat all their vegetables,” Taeyong added, squinting at his son. “Instead of presenting a restraining order against asparagus?”

Doyoung sputtered a laugh, because frankly it was one of the most impressive efforts by their kids to get out of something. He had to respect the hustle.

The two boys started griping and begging, their voices entirely incomprehensible as they yelled over one another. Doyoung giggled at his husband as the kids hung off Taeyong, pulling at his cardigan and smothering his cheeks with kisses until he gave in.

He couldn’t resist their big baby doe eyes any longer anyway.

“Alright, alright, you two were pretty good,” he caved, wrapping the two of them up in his arms for a moment before they could squirm away. “But we’ll have to see what Santa thinks.”

“And you have to be on your best behavior until Christmas too.”

That seemed to be satisfactory for them, both heaving sighs of relief before bounding back to the ornament bin once more.

“And what do you want for Christmas, handsome?”

Taeyong looked up to see Doyoung aiming the camera at him now. 

“Oh, please, don’t,” he groaned, holding his hand up to block the view. He was pretty sure he looked like a hot mess in his sweats and slippers and old sweater. 

But as usual, his husband thought otherwise.

“Oh, no, no. You’re not exempt,” Doyoung said, swatting his hand away. “Go on then, do tell.”

Taeyong pursed his lips in thought. What could he ask for? He was a grown man – a father. Christmas was really about the kids, not the parents.

“All I want is for my family to be happy and healthy for another year,” he finally said, looking at his husband dreamily.

“Okay, well that’s the greeting card version of the answer out of the way,” Doyoung snorted. “What do you  _ really _ want, Tae?”

Taeyong puffed out a laugh.

“Come on, don’t you want any presents?”

“Ah, what do you want me to say, Doie?” Taeyong grumbled, getting up from his seat to hang the three glass ornaments Jaemin was precariously balancing in his hands. “I honestly don’t need anything.”

Doyoung tucked his phone away and helped his husband thread the tip of a branch through a particularly tiny hook. 

“Are you…worried that you haven’t been a very good boy?” he whispered playfully. 

Taeyong rolled his eyes to distract from his blush, but it only egged Doyoung on. He looped his arm around Taeyong’s waist, tugging him close.

Taeyong quirked an eyebrow. He wasn’t one to be outdone. He turned in his husband’s arms and caught his lips in a kiss.

“Personally I don’t think I’ve been naughty  _ enough _ .”

Doyoung’s eyes narrowed as a smirk curled up the corners of his plump lips.

“Oh? Well I’ll be sure to be careful under the mistle— Ya! Lee Jaemin!” He glared over his husband’s shoulder. “What are you doing?! Jesus, do  _ not _ stand on your brother like that!”

“But we can’t reach very high!” Jaemin yelped.

“And you guys are being... _ kissy _ ,” Jeno sneered from his crouched position as the other climbed off his back.

Doyoung grumbled. There was far too much clumsiness in this family for this reckless behavior, but with a tap on his shoulder and a look from Taeyong, he tempered himself. 

No rage at the holidays. That was his general rule.

“I don’t want either of you getting hurt by doing silly things,” he said, softening. He picked up Jaemin and lifted him so he could hang his ornament up high. “That’s all  _ I _ want for Christmas.”

“My turn!” Jeno yelped, bouncing up and down on his tip-toes, arms up as he waited to be lifted.

Taeyong bent down and scooped him up too. Jeno settled his ornament on the desired branch but he didn’t want to put him down yet, instead holding him tighter and kissing his warm little cheeks. 

The kids were growing up (and frankly getting too big for him to hold for anything more than a few minutes) but he just loved snuggling them so much and had to take any chance he could get these days. Plus the holidays also made him more broody and cuddly than usual.

“Daddy, put me down now,“ Jeno pouted. “Or Minnie’s gonna do all the icicles without me.”

His husband had already set their other son down and the child was searching for the bag of shredded metallic tinsel they would toss all over the tree as the final touch. It created a horrendous mess but it made everything more sparkly and the kids were obsessed with it.

By the time the boys were finished flinging clumps of tinsel all over the tree – and the parents were done with reorganizing it all so it was evenly spread along the branches – the kids were getting antsy.

Doyoung was unboxing their assortment of snow globes when he caught Jaemin digging his hand into the candy dish again.

“Okay, that’s enough of that for tonight I think,” Doyoung said, pulling his grabby little hand away.

“But I’m hungry!” he groaned. 

“Me too!” Jeno shouted, suddenly appearing by his side, seemingly out of thin air. “When’s dinner?”

Shit. Dinner. It was actually getting late.

“Good question,” Doyoung hummed. He really didn’t feel like cooking – even heating up leftovers seemed like a lot of work at this point. “Maybe if you ask Daddy really  _ really _ nicely, he’ll order pizza.”

The twins’ eyes lit up and they raced into the other room where Taeyong was fiddling with the batteries in one of the many packs of fairy lights that he planned to nestle into apparently every last corner of the house.

He listened to the sounds of their pleading and his husband’s resistance before one somewhat exasperated exhale.

Jaemin and Jeno came bursting back into the living room, successful smiles plastered on their faces. Taeyong was right behind them, smirking as he swaggered over to get his phone.

”Getting the kids to do your bidding?” Taeyong tutted. “And you think I’m the one on the naughty list.”

Within an hour, the four of them were snuggled together on the couch, bellies full of pepperoni pizza while they enjoyed the first of what would be dozens of viewings of “Elf” over the next month. 

Taeyong reached forward, careful not to disturb the sleeping Jaemin in his lap as he flipped open the pizza box sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

“Last piece?” 

“It's all yours,” Doyoung said quietly. Jeno was curled into his side trying desperately to stay awake but exhaustion from all the festivities today was weighing on his tiny eyelids.

Taeyong leaned back and took a bite out of the final slice of the pie.

“We did pretty good today, huh?” Doyoung asked.

Taeyong hummed. “Pretty good. We got the bulk of it done so there’s just the final bits and bobs, and then the outside lights.”

“I’ll start on it tomorrow.”

“ _ Early _ ,” Taeyong added. “I want to do something different this year.”

Doyoung groaned, like an automatic response. 

“What’s wrong with the way I do them?”

“Nothing, but I have a vis—” 

“No, no more  _ visions _ , or  _ ideas _ . I’m putting my foot down,” Doyoung said firmly. 

Taeyong quirked an eyebrow, biting off the last piece of the pizza before handing the crust to his husband, who inexplicably could never let it go to waste.

“Oh, you’re putting your foot down?”

“Yup,” Doyoung said through a mouthful of crust. “I always end up doing all the lights on my own while you stay nice and warm and cozy inside, so… Foot down. I’m doing it my way.”

Taeyong considered him and smiled to himself. He loved that his husband was capable of being just as stubborn as he was.

“Fine. We’ll do it  _ your  _ way, Doyoungie,” Taeyong cooed, nuzzling against his shoulder. Doyoung circled his arm around his shoulder and pulled him in wordlessly. “Whatever we do, we’re going to have a good Christmas this year, honey.”

~


	2. it's the most wonderful time of the year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ya!” Jaehyun’s deep voice boomed through the minivan as he slammed on the brakes. They weren’t even out of the parking lot yet and it was already a mess. “Everyone hush, or else Appa will get all your nuggets.”
> 
> Each little mouth zipped shut. All that could be heard was ‘Dominick the Donkey’ playing quietly through the radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we gooo!! seo family christmas chaos!!!! please enjoy <3

“Here are your three Happy Meals,” the drive-thru employee announced as he passed the boxes through the window. “And your McChicken with a Diet Coke.”

Jaehyun begrudgingly took the bags and dropped them into the empty passenger’s seat of his minivan as he pulled away. 

This was a low point. Jaehyun was the type of father who agonized over the kids’ diets, making sure to pack their lunch boxes with things like baby carrots and raisins and other stuff they complained about. But he was running so late after picking up the kids from the Moons’ house and this was really the best option.

“I want my nuggets!” Chenle shrieked.

“You’ll get your nuggets in a second, baby,” Jaehyun assured over his shoulder. “Hyuckie, can you figure out who’s is who’s, please?”

Donghyuck leaned forward to take the boxes his dad was handing back to him.

“Thanks, Appa.”

“Nuggets! Nuggets! Nuggets!” 

“Lele, we all got nuggets,” Hyuck huffed. 

“Nuggets! Nuggets! Nuggets!”

Now both of the youngest boys were chanting in unison and Hyuck did  _ not _ care for that. He was already miffed to be here in the first place.

“Appaaa, tell them to stop!” Hyuck whined in exhaustion. 

“Ya!” Jaehyun’s deep voice boomed through the minivan as he slammed on the brakes. They weren’t even out of the parking lot yet and it was already a mess. “Everyone hush, or else Appa will get  _ all _ your nuggets.”

Each little mouth zipped shut. All that could be heard was ‘Dominick the Donkey’ playing quietly through the radio.

“That’s better,” he sighed as he expertly peeled back the wrapper of his sandwich with one hand. “Everyone eat up quickly.”

He bit into his McChicken and swerved out of the parking lot. It was bad enough that he was already running late, but he also had to beat rush hour traffic just to meet his husband at the mall. 

This evening was guaranteed to be a mess, as it always was when they brought their boys out to see Santa at the mall. Jaehyun knew this from years of experience. It was a mess when it was just Donghyuck, who cried for the first two years that they did this. It was chaos when they brought the impossibly loud and energetic Chenle into the mix. And now with Jisung and his general wriggliness, the event was just an all-around nightmare.

It’s not that the kids were bad or rowdy. But they were just so noisy and excitable and squirmy. Still, his husband insisted on it. It was something Johnny grew up doing and he yearned to be able to look back on pictures of their little family with Santa like he looked back on his own photos.

It was too late to go back now, so Jaehyun shoved another huge bite of his sandwich into his mouth and hit the gas.

“Ketchup, pwease!” Jisung squeaked, and Jaehyun glanced up in the rear-view mirror to see his youngest child making grabby hands.

Hyuck was already poking through the boxes.

“No ketchup,” he said, wide-eyed. “Appa, there’s no ketchup!”

Jisung wouldn’t eat nuggets without ketchup. He wouldn’t eat most things without ketchup these days.

_ Here we go _ , Jaehyun thought, bracing himself.  _ First crisis of the evening... _

“Here, Baby Bear, check this bag.”

He stuffed his sandwich between his teeth and passed his bag back to his son. 

“I’m not a baby anymore,” Hyuck grumbled. 

Jaehyun pursed his lips. “Just— check, please.”

There was a quick rustling sound.

“Got one!”

“Oh, thank god,” Jaehyun breathed. For once, he had no contingency plan if his son had a ketchup-related meltdown - aside from trying to brave the food court at the mall.

He shuddered at the thought.

The tension in the car eased as the little mouths became stuffed with food and Jaehyun suddenly didn’t mind hearing the same Christmas jingle playing over and over again.

“Are we almost there?” Chenle suddenly asked, chomping through an apple slice. “I have a lot of important things I need to ask Santa.”

Jaehyun’s eyes flashed up to meet his eldest son’s, quietly pleading that he wouldn’t say anything.

Donghyuck learned this year that Santa wasn’t real. Johnny and Jaehyun felt that this age was probably normal for that (though they wished he hadn’t overheard them specifically discussing what he’d be getting for Christmas this year), but they really didn’t want him to spoil it for the other kids. 

Thankfully, Hyuck just stuffed a few French fries in his mouth instead.

“Oh yeah?” Jaehyun hummed, popping a pretty wide U-turn with only the use of one hand on the wheel. “Like what?”

“Like,” Chenle paused so he could take a sip of his juice. “If he has elves all over the world.”

Jaehyun quirked an eyebrow. He was expecting something more along the lines of whether or not he was on the naughty or nice list.

“‘Cause Jungwoo hyung said he’s an elf!” Chenle continue. 

“Did he?”

Jaehyun chuckled to himself. Jungwoo was the live-in nanny for Donghyuck’s friend, Mark, and his single dad, Taeil. 

Jaehyun knew him well from long days and nights spent at soccer games and school chorus rehearsals. He was younger by at least five years and with a lot more energy - which is probably why all the kids took to him so well.

So, Johnny and Jaehyun never had a problem leaving the kids over at Moons’ house. Plus, they were sure Donghyuck had a little crush on Mark, if his teasing and cheek-pinching was anything to go by.

“He did,” Hyuck confirmed, albeit disinterestedly. “He said he’s an elf and he came from the North Pole and he reports right to Santa so he knows who’s been good and bad.”

“Hm, and do you believe him, Lele?” 

“I don’t know,” the child sighed. But he was resolved, holding up his index finger “That’s why I need to ask Santa.”

“He looks like a elf!” Jisung shouted suddenly.

“And he said he had a pet penguin!” Chenle added, giggling.

“But he’s too tall to be an elf,” Hyuck countered, earning a glare from his dad. 

Donghyuck was always a bit of a nudge. He liked to stir the pot a little.

Before Jaehyun could open his mouth to speak, Chenle kicked off a heated debate about the veracity of Jungwoo’s claim. Jaehyun was thankful - and frankly, quite intrigued by his arguments - but now that they were getting closer to their destination, he was starting to worry if the most talkative of his kids wouldn’t finish his meal in time. 

“Chenle, are you still eating?”

“Yep!”

Jaehyun lips drew into a tight line. He really had to get them fed in time to destroy the evidence before they met up with his husband, lest he find himself on the wrong side of Johnny’s shit-eating grin.

“Okay, enough talking,” Jaehyun said firmly. “Finish your dinner.”

“But, but Jungwoo—”

“Chenle. You’re done talking.”

There was a beat of silence in the car. Jaehyun could see his little eyebrows crinkle in confusion.

“I am?”

Now, Jaehyun’s middle son said a lot of goofy things, but this moment just cemented its place in his Top 10 Best Moments. Jaehyun nearly bit a hole through his lip trying not to break and undermine his own authority. 

But Donghyuck was already about to squirt juice out through his nose from laughing so hard. Even Jisung was snickering - but he didn’t really know why.

“Why are you laughing?!” Chenle pouted. “What’s so funny?”

“Chenle-ah, c— c’mon, honey,” Jaehyun managed through stifled chuckles. “Just finish your dinner, okay? Hyuck, don’t make a mess.”

Chenle mumbled a pouty “okay” and finally went back to eating.

Soon enough, they were zipping into the parking lot of the shopping center. Jaehyun found a spot as close to an entrance as possible, but it was still so far.

After parking and hopping out himself, he flung open the back door.

“Whoa!” Jaehyun huffed, breath coming out in steamy puffs against the cold air as Donghyuck bolted out of the car and down onto the asphalt.

“Sorry, Appa!” 

“Hey, hat  _ on _ , mister,” Jaehyun scolded. 

Donghyuck groaned and tugged on his little cream-colored beanie, the crimson tassel dangling behind it.

“Lele, same for you: hat and— hey, zip up that coat and stay right beside your brother,” Jaehyun instructed as Chenle bounced out. Then he turned to his youngest. “Ah, Jisungie, how do you make such a mess, baby…”

Jaehyun grabbed some napkins from the pocket behind the driver’s seat and wiped the ketchup smears off the toddler’s pudgy cheeks, much to his chagrin. It was probably the least of his worries - his backseat looked like fast food war zone, with little red boxes, napkins, and wrappers scattered everywhere.

He didn't have time to clean it up, as his phone was already buzzing and he knew it was Johnny wondering where they were. He grumbled, quickly unclipping the hundreds of buckles on Jisung’s car seat before reaching around for his little cap and tugging it onto the baby’s head.

He hoisted Jisung up and into his arms. When he turned around, Hyuck was dutifully holding his younger brother’s hand while he crushed the rock salt under his boot.

There wasn’t much time to admire how cute they were just then, but he took a mental picture to look back on in the future.

“Lele. Hand.”

The five-year-old held up his free little palm for his dad who, with his three best boys in tow, led them through the parking lot to the mall. 

Once they passed through the large glass doors, all decorated with red bows, it was warm and bright. And crowded.

Jaehyun took a deep breath and marched his mini horde through the sea of bustling bodies going this way and that. His husband should be waiting for them at the large decorative fountains near the center of the mall and lo and behold, Jaehyun could just about make out Johnny’s warm brown hair towering over the crowd in the distance.

“Daddy!” Jisung squealed in his father’s ear. 

The toddler’s hand flew up in excitement and Jaehyun’s eyes widened, seeing half of a chicken nugget still clutched in his little grasp. He quickly plucked it from his fingers and popped it into his mouth - he really didn’t feel like taking heat for indulging the kids tonight. 

And thankfully Jisung was too excited to even notice the disappearance of his chicken.

As they approached, Johnny turned toward them just in time to catch Chenle as he was about to jump into his arms.

“Hey, tiger!” Johnny beamed, scooping the over-excited boy up in his arms before turning to his husband. “You took your time getting here.”

“I know, I know,” Jaehyun grumbled. “You know how Jungwoo likes to chat.”

Johnny hummed, smug smirk on his face. His perfect husband was always so punctual - it was lovely to have one over on him for once.

He looked at his giggly son, peeking under his coat. 

“You didn’t change them into their sweaters?” Johnny frowned.

Shit. Of course he forgot to bring the little Christmas jumpers Johnny had specially ordered. It’s not like his husband had been super excited about them to the point where he was bouncing off the walls as if he were a kid himself.

“Crap,” Jaehyun rubbed his forehead. “I’m so sorry, I completely blanked, babe.”

Johnny pursed his lips and exhaled through his nose before shrugging. “Ah well. It happens. We’ll just have to take our own pictures with them later then.”

Thank god Johnny was so easy-going. He looked to kids.

“Who wants to see Santa?”

Chenle and Jisung squealed while Donghyuck only offered an a halfhearted smile.

They turned toward the direction of the Santa’s Workshop display and Johnny leaned down toward Hyuck, winding his big paw around his shoulder.

“Hey, be a good big brother this season, and Appa and I will make sure you have a very good Christmas. You might even get that one thing you’ve been begging for,” he whispered, tugging his son’s little ear. “Alright, Hyuckie?”

Donghyuck turned, eyes so wide they now dwarfed the rest of his features. 

“An Xbox?” He breathed quietly.

Johnny put his index finger to his lips.

“Be a good hyung, okay?”

A smile bloomed on Donghyuck’s soft cheeks and he nodded. Apparently the promise of presents was enough to keep him docile for this evening at least.

Johnny squeezed around his shoulder and straightened up as they approached the line.

“So what did Jungwoo have to talk to you about?”

“Same old, same old,” Jaehyun sighed. He tried to shift Jisung from one hip to the other while the toddler squirmed. “Love life issues.”

Johnny nodded, taking the toddler into his arms instead. “Does he still—”

“Gush over how cute he thinks you and I and the kids are together?” Jaehyun offered finishing his sentence while he shrugged out of his coat. “Yes. Yes he does.”

Johnny beamed with pride. He thought it was sweet, honestly, but his husband felt differently.

“It’s weird. It makes me feel...idolized,” Jaehyun grimaced. “You and I, we’re just two ordinary dudes who fell in love. What’s so special about that?”

Johnny wrapped his free arm around his husband’s shoulders.

“Wow. Never stop being so romantic, babe,” he smirked sarcastically. 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“He’s probably just feeling extra lonely because of the season,” Johnny murmured. “It’s the most wonderful time of the year but not everyone is as lucky as us, you know?”

“Most wonderful time of year? Lucky?” Jaehyun scoffed. “Personally I would love to be him right now. Back at home, probably tucked up in bed already, watching Great British Bake-Off, or something…”

“That’s not really in the spirit of Christmas, Jaehyunnie,” Johnny chided lowly. 

Jaehyun lowered his head, suddenly feeling guilty. He didn’t know why it was so easy for his husband to get all merry and bright for the season while he was usually just a big ball of stress. 

When he looked at Johnny’s soft eyes, he suddenly wanted to be better.

“You’re right. I think I’m just tense from the whole day. Between wrangling the kids, slugging through rush hour traffic, and now this, I'm just— Ya, Chenle, please don’t drag your scarf on the floor. Also, it’s cold as hell,” he griped. “It’s just been...a lot, John. And I’m ready to get this over with.”

Johnny kissed his crown. 

“Hey. Thank you for getting them here, babe. I know it’s not your favorite part of the holidays but look: the line’s already moving along and we’ll be out of here before you know it,” Johnny mumbled. “And then we’ll go home and you and I can get all snuggly wuggly and maybe…”

Johnny trailed off, grinning as Jaehyun’s cheek warmed. Did Johnny have to be like this in public?

“I’m hot,” Jisung whined. “Daddy!”

With the deftness only a veteran parent could manage, he slipped the coat off Jisung’s wriggly body and handed it off to Jaehyun.

“What did you do while you were waiting?”

“Uh, not too much,” Johnny said. He reflexively grabbed Jisung’s little hand that was reaching up towards Johnny’s head - tugging hair was the toddler's new habit. “Window shopping, mostly.”

Jaehyun hummed, taking the coat that Chenle was now handing back to him. When he looked up, he caught Johnny’s cheesy smile, like he knew some Jaehyun didn’t.

“We said no gifts this year,” Jaehyun reminded him.

“No,  _ you _ said no gifts this year,” he countered, and immediately caught a glare from the younger. “Just something small, I swear. Come on, you can’t expect me to not get you anything when you know how much I love giving gifts. That’s...inhumane.”

There wasn’t much stopping Johnny when it came to his ingrained need to shower his loved ones with consumer goods that represented his affection. And now it was one more thing for Jaehyun to worry about.

“Daddy, we’re next!” Chenle squealed as they shuffled forward.

Johnny smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Okay, what’s the game plan here? How are we doing this?”

Johnny crinkled his eyebrows in thought.

“Chenle on one side, and Hyuck with Jisung on the other?” He suggested, voice lilting into a question. “He can still hold him right? Hey Hyuckie, you can still hold the baby, right?”

“Yes,” the child sighed. 

“Awesome,” Jaehyun said. “Hey, do you want me to hold you coat? Aren’t you warm?”

“Nope.”

Jaehyun and Johnny shrugged. 

The teenagers dressed as little elf helpers suddenly opened the gate to let their family through and Jaehyun had to grab Chenle’s shoulder to keep him from bolting for the big man in the red suit.

“Here we go,” he breathed.

The parents marched them forward as the mall Santa greeted the three munchkins with a “Ho, ho, ho!” 

“Lele,” Jaehyun called, scooping him up and setting him on Santa’s lap, before turning to his eldest and doing the same on the other side of Santa. “Donghyuck.”

“And Jisungie,” Johnny finally said as he settled the littlest bub onto Hyuck. 

Johnny looked up at the mall Santa to offer a smile, and was met with familiar, warm, puppy-like eyes. He stepped back beside his husband and leaned over.

“Hey, is that...Coach Yukhei?”

Jaehyun squinted at him, cocking his head.

“Jesus Christ, I think you’re right.”

“Probably not a bad way to earn some extra cash now that soccer season is over,” Johnny noted.

Honestly, it was at least a little comforting that the kids were in good hands. Yukhei was a good soccer coach and always sweet with Donghyuck and his little friends, Mark, Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno. It had the parents breathing just a little easier to see him here.

“Santa, my name is Chenle, I’m five-years-old, and for Christmas, I want Hatchimals, a slime kit, and a new Lego set!” he squeaked, well before Santa had the chance to even ask. 

Santa Yukhei patted his shoulder and laughed. “And have you been a good boy this year, Chenle?”

“The best!”

Jaehyun was holding his breath from a few feet in front of them. So far, so good. 

They watched as Santa Yukhei turned toward Donghyuck. “And what about you, buddy?”

The eldest pursed his lips. He nearly rolled his eyes, but when his gaze slid over to his dad who was mouthing the word “Xbox” quite intensely at him, he plastered on a fake smile and resolved to power through.

“Santa, I’ve been good and I just want an Xbox.” 

Jaehyun exhaled and Johnny leaned over to mumble, “Relax, honey. It’s going just fi—”

“Hyuck! Jisung!” Jaehyun whispered-screamed as the youngest’s little hands were going straight for Santa’s big fluffy fake beard. 

Donghyuck managed to catch him just in time. Jisung whimpered.

“Santa, I have a question!” Chenle piped up again. “Do you know Jungwoo?”

Yukhei’s eyes seemed to double in size. “J-Jungwoo?” 

Santa certainly did know Jungwoo - well, Yukhei did. Yukhei was often the target of the nanny’s more aggressive flirting at just about every soccer game and practice this year. Yukhei thought he was super cute and had been totally down to have some fun with him, until he learned that Jungwoo’s idea of “fun” was pretty much getting married at the earliest possible convenience. 

Yukhei’s eyes found Jaehyun’s, who leaned closer to the helper elf in charge of the camera. 

“Is there any way we can cut right to the photo now?”

Thankfully, the elf nodded and prepared for the picture

“Yeah! He said he’s an elf from the North Pole!” Chenle giggled and swung his legs excitedly. 

“Picture time!” the elf sang, cutting through the conversation. 

Jisung immediately tried to squirm out from beneath Hyuck’s arm.

“Hyuck, take your other hand out of your pocket and hold him still,” Jaehyun said to his eldest.

The child huffed but did as he was told. As if watching in slow motion, Jaehyun’s eyes followed three French fries as they tumbled to the ground from the child’s coat pocket.

Jaehyun sucked in a breath and Johnny turned to him.

“Seo Jaehyun. Fast food?” he tutted playfully, shaking his head. “My husband, the health nut? Feeding our sweet, darling children  _ fast food _ ?”

“We were in such a rush, I—”

“Santa, did Jungwoo really have a pet penguin?”

“Agh, Jisung-ah! Don’t wiggle so much!”

The baby’s whimpers grew louder as Hyuck struggled to keep him in place. Jaehyun couldn’t look, pinching the bridge of his nose while he waited for this trainwreck to mercifully end.

“Everyone, look at the camera and smile!”

///

“See? That wasn’t too bad, huh?” Johnny nudged Jaehyun with his elbow while still holding onto Chenle’s feet as the child sat on his shoulders.

“No, it was definitely awful,” Jaehyun huffed. He pushed the heavy door of the exit open. “But it’s over. I’m ready to go home - so is this little guy.”

Jisung was lolling asleep against the crook of Jaehyun’s neck. 

“Daddy, we should’ve stopped at GameStop so I could show you the games I want,” Donghyuck said as he skipped a little ways ahead.

Jaehyun’s eyes darted to his husband. “Tell me you didn’t…”

“What? He’s not the only one who wants one, Jae,” Johnny smirked. It was true - both parents had been eyeing the latest edition of the console. “Alright, where are you parked? I’m this way.”

Jaehyun hummed and pointed. “Over there, way down the row. Lele, you wanna go home with Daddy?”

“Yeah!” he screamed, little hands fisted into his father’s hair making his nose wrinkle. It gave Jaehyun a giggle.

He pushed up on his toes and pecked Johnny’s cheek. “Alright, I’ll see you at home then.”

\\\\\

Johnny shuffled into the master bedroom.

“I was starting to think you weren’t coming to bed,” Jaehyun hummed. He was already settled into their bed, scrolling through Hulu on their TV for something to watch.

“Hyuck wanted to talk about games,” Johnny sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Thought I might never get out of there.”

“Anything you want to watch?”

Johnny slid one knee onto the mattress and swung his other leg around until he was straddling Jaehyun’s waist.

“Not really,” he smirked. 

Jaehyun dropped the remote and rested his palms on Johnny’s thighs, nails running over the lines of his plaid pajama bottoms. Johnny leaned down and pressed kisses to the younger’s neck.

“I’m tired, Johnny,” he chuckled softly.

“Then let me do all the work,” Johnny muttered against his soft skin. “I’m sure I could...jingle your bell.”

Jaehyun groaned, suddenly digging his fingers into Johnny’s sides hard until the elder couldn’t take it and flopped down on the bed beside him.

“That was  _ horrible _ , John.”

“I couldn’t resist,” he giggled, cuddling into Jaehyun’s side and grabbing the remote again. “‘Tis the season, right?”

Jaehyun puffed out a laugh. “‘Tis the season.”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! i hope you enjoyed it <333
> 
> please leave me some kind comments and kudos & look out for more soon!~
> 
> [twt!](https://twitter.com/mad__honey) [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/mad__honey)


	3. no place like home for the holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, Christmas Eve night,” Jungwoo started, pushing up his sleeves. “What are the typical Moon family traditions?”
> 
> “Well, first we go to church for service, and then we’ll go out carolling in the neighborhood.”
> 
> Jungwoo’s eyes widened. “Um… Seriously?”
> 
> “No, not at all,” Taeil snickered. He leaned closer so Mark wouldn’t hear. “We’ll probably watch ‘The Grinch,’ he’ll fall asleep halfway through, and then I usually just drink wine and wrap presents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the first time i got to write about the moon household and i'm so excited to share it!! it's a lot of slice-of-life to introduce the family more, with some fluffy fluff and light angst (if you squint) 🤪

“So, what are you guys doing for Christmas?” Mark asked as he flopped down on a pristine sheet of fresh snow.

“The usual,” Donghyuck said simply, settling onto the ground nearby before remembering. “Oh! But guess what! I think I’m getting an Xbox! Well, I’m pretty sure.”

“Seriously?!” Mark’s little eyebrows rose halfway up his forehead. “How do you know?!”

“My Dad told me so,” Hyuck said smugly.

Mark pouted and let his limbs carve through the snow. His friend was convinced that Santa wasn’t real, but Mark himself wasn’t so sure. He couldn’t imagine his Papa having any time to go out and buy all his presents... Still, he hoped that Hyuck got an Xbox, be it from his dad or Santa. 

He settled into the ground. Today was December 23rd, the first day of winter break and Mark was completely ready for some time off – third grade was really no joke! 

His whole backyard was a sea of white powder, with snow having fallen since early this morning and now well into the afternoon. So his best friend, Donghyuck, came over for a play date. After a heated snowball fight (which Mark let Hyuck win, knowing how ruthless his friend might get if the game carried on too long) and the assembling of a fairly lopsided snowman, the two were starting to tire. 

So snow angels was the logical next activity.

“What about you?” Hyuck asked, and Mark could just barely hear him through his thick wool hat on his head and the snow currently surrounding it.

“Jungwoo hyung is staying with us this year,” he shouted, out of sheer joy. “I’m so excited. He usually goes home to his family but he said now they moved too far away and he asked my dad if he could stay so he’s gonna be here for Christmas!”

Mark smiled to himself. He loved Jungwoo. His Papa was quite busy with his job so Mark spent a lot of time with his nanny.

Jungwoo was the one who always ferried him here, there, and everywhere for his sports and activities. Jungwoo cooked most of his meals and knew exactly how Mark liked them. Plus, Jungwoo helped him with his homework (even if he wasn’t the best at math.) 

So Mark was thrilled when his dad told him his nanny would be able to sit around the tree with them for Christmas morning this year. 

Teeny tiny snowflakes fell onto their exposed faces, melting on contact. Mark’s eyes fluttered closed as the frozen flecks dropped into his lashes. 

For a moment, it was peaceful. Calm. Then there was a rustling beside him and suddenly when Mark blinked his eyes open, Donghyuck was towering over him, hand held out. Mark took it.

“Urgh!” Hyuck grunted as he pulled his friend off the ground. 

“Hmm,” Donghyuck hummed, examining the two angels side by side. “As expected, mine’s better.”

“Nuh-uh,” Mark yelped, shoving his giggling friend.

Donghyuck lost his balance and fell into a heap right in the spot of his freshly-made angel. His small gloved hand gripped around a fluffy lump of snow and he whipped it at his friend. 

The ball broke against Mark’s shoulder, a little snow slipping past his scarf and collar, and down his back, making him shiver.

“Mark! Hyuck! Time to come inside!”

The two boys turned to see Mark’s nanny, Jungwoo, poking his blonde head out of the barely open sliding glass back door.

Hyuck groaned, but frankly Mark was feeling ready to warm up. 

“Okay!” Mark answered.

“Do we have to?!” Hyuck shouted across the yard.

“Yup!” Jungwoo yelled. “Unless you _ don’t _ want any of this delicious hot cocoa I made!”

Mark’s eyes lit up and he raced toward the back entrance of the house.

“Hey, wait! Wait up!” Hyuck panted from behind him, boots crunching along the ground.

“One...” Jungwoo announced, patting Mark’s head as he crossed over the threshold. Donghyuck was hot on his tail just behind him. “And two.”

Jungwoo slid the door closed behind them, sealing in the heat and shaking off the chill from the frosty air.

He unwrapped the boys’ scarves from around their necks and plucked off their caps before hanging them on a drying rack. He pulled off their thick coats, brushing off the excess bits of snow that were rapidly melting on the mudroom floor. 

The boys kicked off their boots and Mark stumbled out of his fluffy snow pants while Hyuck did the same beside him. Playing in the snow was tons of fun, but shedding all those layers? Nothing short of a hassle.

“Where’s the cocoa?” Hyuck asked, sniffling from the cold. 

“In the kitchen, I—”

“Hyung, my sweater’s wet,” Mark squeaked. He was trapped in his top as he started peeling it off over his head.

“Okay, hold on,” Jungwoo laughed, helping tug the somewhat dampened material off for him. He balled it up and fixed the child’s undershirt. “Go sit by the fire and get warm.”

“You made a fire?!” Donghyuck gasped as he skipped into the living room ahead of Mark. “You can do that?!”

“Of course I can,” Jungwoo snorted. He stayed behind to organize their shoes and garments to dry.

“Jungwoo hyung can do everything,” Mark beamed, sitting atop the brick ledge in front of the fireplace.

“Seriously?”

“Pretty much,” Mark confirmed. “Except maybe ‘hold his alcohol’ – he says that a lot, but I don’t know what it means…”

“Wow,” Hyuck exhaled as he settled in beside him. He stretched his small socked feet out in front of him, feeling the warmth of the fire defrosting his limbs like the chicken thighs his Appa always bought in bulk.

Mark leaned back on his hands, knuckles curling under his palm. He could already feel his body thawing starting from the tips of his reddened ears.

Jungwoo puttered into the room with two small mugs of steaming cocoa in hand.

“Can we have some cookies, please?” Mark asked.

Both boys gazed up at him, with their ruddy, frozen cheeks and wide, hopeful eyes.

“You got it, buddy.”

Jungwoo left and returned with a cling-wrapped tray of homemade cookies from the other day.

“We made these,” Mark announced proudly to his friend. He pulled one tree-shaped sugar cookie off the platter and pointed to half of the tray. “I helped with these ones.”

Hyuck puffed out a laugh, eyeing the cookies with gloopy royal icing and uneven sprinklings of sugar crystals in various colors. “Yeah, I could tell.”

Mark frowned, until Hyuck picked up two of his cookies and bit into one.

“Wow, it’s so good,” Hyuck praised. He clutched at his heart dramatically. “I think it’s the best cookie I’ve ever had!”

“Ya, shut up,” Mark blushed, shoving his arm and almost making him spill his cocoa. 

Jungwoo chuckled and turned but Mark caught the sleeve of his sweater.

“Wait wait, can I have one more, please?” He asked. His voice was soft and sweet – impossible to say no to.

“Here. Take two,” Jungwoo said, grabbing two more cookies from the tray. “Hyuck, you too. Then I don’t have to come back again.”

“Thank you,” Hyuck breathed, wide-eyed as he took the treats in his small hand. 

“Sure thing.” Jungwoo tousled the child’s curly dark hair and pivoted on his heels. “Just don’t tell your dads I gave you so many sweets before dinner because they will  _ not _ thank me for that…”

Once Jungwoo was back in the kitchen and out of earshot, Hyuck turned to Mark.

“Jungwoo hyung is so cool,” he mumbled dreamily. “My Appa never lets me have so many cookies at once…”

“I know,” Mark said, a few cookie crumbs tumbling down onto his light blue sweatpants. “He’s awesome.”

Hyuck shoved a whole cookie in his mouth and chomped it down noisily.

“I wish I had a Jungwoo hyung,” he whined.

Mark crinkled his eyebrows. “You don’t have a nanny?”

“Have you ever seen one at my house?” Hyuck countered, pouting. “I just have two dads.”

Mark hummed thoughtfully. 

He was only nine years old  –  no one would blame him for being a little self-absorbed and unaware of things. But the words “two dads” echoed in his ears against the sound of the crackling fire.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that none of his friends seemed to have a nanny. They all had two parents instead, while he himself only had one. 

Two parents would be nice. But he had a Jungwoo. And Jungwoo was the best. 

Mark’s face scrunched, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning down against his knees while he processed that information. 

“Hey, you wanna go play on the Switch?” Hyuck piped up, taking a swig of his cocoa and brushing the back of his hand across his lips.

It pulled Mark clean out of his thoughts.

“Hmm—”

“Come on, you can  _ try _ to beat me at Mario Kart again.”

Mark sat up. “What?! I crushed you last time!”

“Only because I let you win, Marky~,” Hyuck sang deviously, pinching the other’s plump cheek between his fingers.

Mark huffed and hopped up from his spot.

“Loser picks last!”

He bolted toward the family room and Hyuck followed just behind.

///

“I’m home!”

Taeil’s voice rang through the house as he stepped through the foyer. He shrugged out of his coat, shaking off the cold evening air that seemed to stick to him all over. 

He was late home, he knew that. It was Christmas Eve and he tried so hard to squeeze out of work just a little earlier than usual, but no dice. A hospital administrator’s work is rarely done, apparently.

He followed the sounds of conversation toward the kitchen.

“Well, sharks have a lot of sharp teeth,” Mark said, tapping his green colored pencil against a sheet of paper. He was sitting across from Jungwoo at the kitchen table, one leg tucked up under the other. “Like, hundreds of them.”

“Hmm, true. But bears have pretty big claws, so there’s that,” Jungwoo countered, cocking his head. “Sharks only have fins. What’s that good for in a fight?”

“What’s up? Talking about sharks and bears?” Taeil asked as he entered the room. He leaned down and kissed the crown of Mark’s head. “Hey cub.”

“Hi Papa,” he mumbled warmly, smiling.

“We were just debating who would win in a fight between a shark and a bear,” Jungwoo said.

“Oh. Well, of course it’s a shark,” Taeil shrugged. “It would chomp clean through a bear, no question.”

“That’s what I said!” Mark yelled.

Jungwoo sat back and held his hands up. “Well I guess we’ll never know for sure.”

He stood from the table just as Taeil was pulling out a chair to sit. His work surprisingly kept him running around on his feet most of the day so settling down was a sweet relief.

“You want dinner?” Jungwoo asked, but he was already pulling a bowl out of the cupboard. “I made kimchi jjigae.”

“Yes, please,” Taeil exhaled, leaning his elbows on the table and turning to his son. 

The child looked to be sketching out something on his paper, but Taeil’s eyes flickered to the crafted string bracelet knotted around the boy’s wrist.

“This is new,” Taeil remarked, taking the shiny thread between his fingers. “Did you make this?” 

Mark shook his head.

“No,” he murmured, a bashful smile curling at the corner of his lips. “Hyuckie gave it to me for Christmas.”

The boy ducked his head lower, using the guise of concentration to hide the pink swirling in the apples of his cheeks.

“Oh?”

Taeil turned to Jungwoo questioningly.

“It’s a ‘friendship’ bracelet,” the nanny added.

“Yeah, but I didn’t get him anything and now I feel dumb,” Mark grumbled. “So I’m drawing him a picture.”

The child pursed his lips like he was disappointed in his situation. 

“What is it?” Taeil questioned, craning his neck to see the progress of his art.

“Sunflowers. Hyuck likes sunflowers,” he said shyly. “Jungwoo hyung showed me how to draw them.”

“That’s really sweet, baby,” his dad cooed.

“You have no idea,” Jungwoo called over his shoulder as he scooped rice out of the cooker. “It was  _ too  _ adorable, he—”

“Hyung,” Mark whined. He nervously pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands somehow made himself even smaller in his seat.

Taeil and Jungwoo exchanged looks once more. Both were well aware of the fact that Mark had an innocent little crush on his friend, even though he swore up and down against it. But now his bright red blush only fueled the accusation.

It was sweet, they thought. Affection like that was pure and gentle. Neither of the adults had found something like that for themselves in a long while. 

“Here you go,” Jungwoo said as he laid out Taeil’s dinner before him.

Taeil licked his lips. It smelled just like how his mom used to make it, as Jungwoo had taken care to learn how he liked it over the years. The spices tickled his nose while the steam floating off the top of the bowl already had him melting.

“Thank you so much,” he said, plucking out a piece of tofu and stuffing it into his mouth. He chewed slowly, circulating air into his mouth to cool the molten food. “Perfect. This is just what I needed.”

“Ah, anyone can follow a recipe,” Jungwoo waved it off. 

“Papa can’t,” Mark chuckled.

Taeil slurped his soup, letting out a contented groan. He clearly didn’t feel like refuting that. 

“Seriously, Woo. Don’t know what we’d do without you.”

Jungwoo playfully rolled his eyes. “Honestly, you say that every time you eat a good meal.”

“Because it’s true,” Taeil continued. “If you weren’t here, it’d be all microwave meals and cold sandwiches.”

Jungwoo opened his mouth to respond but the dryer machine down the hall signaled a completion of its cycle so instead he simply huffed out a laugh and darted off to retrieve the freshly laundered haul of kids clothes.

By the time he returned, having neatly folded all of Mark’s little sweaters and socks, Taeil was bringing his dishes to the sink.

“Ah, let me,” Jungwoo said, sidling up beside him and taking the dirty dishes from his hands.

“You know, just because you’re here with us, it doesn’t mean you have to be ‘on the clock,’ right?” Taeil asked. “I didn’t offer for you to stay for the holidays so I could put you to work.”

“I know, I know. But you’re just actually not very good at washing up,” Jungwoo smirked. He pulled a clean dish towel out of a drawer and handed it to the other. “Know your strengths.”

Taeil shrugged and leaned against the counter, waiting for clean dishes to dry while Jungwoo ran the faucet until the water was nearly scalding.

“So, Christmas Eve night,” Jungwoo started, pushing up his sleeves. “What are the typical Moon family traditions?”

“Well, first we go to church for service, and then we’ll go out carolling in the neighborhood.”

Jungwoo’s eyes widened. “Um… Seriously?”

“No, not at all,” Taeil snickered. He leaned closer so Mark wouldn’t hear. “We’ll probably watch ‘The Grinch,’ he’ll fall asleep halfway through, and then I usually just drink wine and wrap presents.”

The nanny breathed in relief and passed Taeil a sparking clean bowl to dry. That seemed a lot more his speed. He didn’t even know people still did that kind of stuff anymore.

“‘The Grinch,’ wine, and wrapping,” Jungwoo repeated. “Sounds good to me.”

\\\\\

“One for me and one for you,” Jungwoo announced as he tiptoed into Taeil’s bedroom, two mugs of spiced mulled wine in hand.

He handed one to Taeil, who took it graciously and helped himself to a sip.

Jungwoo quietly shut the door behind him. Taeil had changed out of his work clothes and into a pair of grey sweatpants and a t-shirt. He looked soft, with his chocolatey brown hair and smooth skin.

“Oh, that’s amazing,” Taeil sighed in awe. 

“We always have it at my house this time of year.”

“And this is the first time you’re making it here?” Taeil tutted. “You’ve been holding out on me, Woo.”

Jungwoo chuckled.

Plastic shopping bags and opened packages featuring brightly colored toys and new clothes were already scattered around the floor of Taeil’s room.

“So, that’s the box of wrapping supplies,” Taeil announced, pointing at a beat up storage bin.

“Looks like it’s seen better days,” Jungwoo joked.

“Yup. It really has.”

He put his mug down on an end table and slowly settled down onto the carpet. The younger followed his lead.

“Where should we start?”

“Anywhere,” Taeil shrugged. He pointed to a long cardboard box with some odd-shaped box inside. “Can you pass me that one?”

Jungwoo slid it across the floor and Taeil peeked inside. The elder cocked an eyebrow

“A guitar?” 

“Ah, yeah. He mentioned wanting to learn and I thought it would be good for him.”

Taeil nodded.

“Right… Thank you again for getting all these,” he said, for probably the twentieth time this season.

He didn’t have the spare time in his schedule to holiday shopping, so Jungwoo did the bulk of it for him. He was always grateful for how caring Jungwoo was.

“It’s actually fun,” Jungwoo grinned. “I kind of like being a little elf.”

Together, they got to work wrapping up Mark’s presents for tomorrow. It was quiet as they diligently cut, folded, and taped festive papers of all different patterns. Jungwoo couldn’t help but be excited to actually see Mark’s excited face in the morning as he opened the gifts that Santa brought him.

Taeil reached across for a bow and eyed Jungwoo’s wrapping work on a boxed Lego set.

“How do you get it so even all the way around?” He marveled. His own efforts looked a little miserable in comparison.

Jungwoo looked up, sputtering out a laugh at Taeil’s work before he could stop himself.

“First of all, if you’re using more than three pieces of tape, you’re probably doing it wrong,” he teased. “Look, I’ll show you.”

Jungwoo took a box that was waiting to be wrapped and methodically secured shiny red paper around it.

“See?”

Taeil rubbed the back of his neck, considering if he should redo the gifts he’d already finished.

“Agh. It’s fine,” he concluded after a sip of wine. “I’ve never had any complaints before.”

“He’s just going to rip it shreds anyway,” Jungwoo giggled. “Hey, do you need a refill?”

“Oh, uh… yeah, actually  –  if you don’t mind, of course,” Taeil added. “Again, you’re not on the clock.”

Jungwoo waved him off, rising from the ground and grabbing Taeil’s glass. He slipped out of the room and within minutes, he was back with two full glasses of wine still warm from the crockpot.

Taeil took his glass and Jungwoo plopped back down on the carpet. 

“You really didn’t have to stay here and help with this,” Taeil said softly. He didn’t look up as he secured a gift tag sticker to the edge of a box. The wrapping looked much better than his others. “I mean, I can’t imagine you wanted to be stuck here doing this with me. If you had other plans or anything...”

“I didn’t have other plans,” Jungwoo sighed. He knocked back a mouthful of his spiced wine. “Nothing really going on these days outside of this, so…”

“Everything okay?” Taeil asked, slicing clean through a stretch of metallic silver paper. “I know you and Yukhei seemed to have some... _ different _ priorities, but…”

Jungwoo wrinkled his nose at the mention of his former crush, and Taeil simply trailed off.

The nanny was actually quite open about his personal life with Taeil. The elder wasn’t just his boss – he had become a close friend over the years. Their relationship was comfortable and easy.

Still, Jungwoo didn’t really feel like discussing it – not tonight anyway. Christmas Eve didn’t really feel like the time for bitching and moaning about his lack of success in his love life.

“I’m fine,” Jungwoo chuckled dryly. “Things aren’t going great in that area, but such is life, I guess.”

Taeil hummed. “Things will happen when they’re supposed to happen. Life has a way of working things out.”

“I suppose.”

“Look at Mark,” Taeil continued. “His conception was a...  _ ‘miscalculation’ _ of sorts. And his mother ultimately couldn’t deal with the pressures of parenthood. That— that sucked, being left with a baby that I had no idea how to care for. But in the end, it’s okay – because I don’t think I’d trade my life for anything.”

Jungwoo softened, melting a little against the carpet at his words. Taeil was such a laid back guy that Jungwoo could be forgiven for regularly forgetting that he’d been through some shit in his life.

Taeil secured tape carefully around a tiny box before pushing it aside and reaching for his wine.

“You’re right,” Jungwoo sighed. “Dating is really tiring right now, anyway.”

“Oh yeah, I mean, dating is the worst,” Taeil agreed. He sat back against his dresser behind him. “But there is one thing about it I miss.”

Jungwoo cocked his head. He finished wrapping the last gift left by popping it into a gift bag out of laziness. He leaned back on his one hand.

“The sex?” He asked. 

“Not what I was going to say, but I will definitely drink to that.”

The pair laughed quietly and clinked their glasses together.

“No, but really… the little things, the intimacy,” Taeil continued, voice quiet and gentle. “Especially this time of year.”

“I know what you mean,” Jungwoo exhaled, taking another sip. “The coziness.”

“The hugs.”

“Cuddles on the couch.”

“Kisses under the mistletoe.”

Jungwoo frowned to himself. He wanted the kisses and the cuddles. He wanted someone to hold on these chilly nights – someone to warm his bed.

But he didn’t have that. Any of that. He had  _ this _ \- this evening, wrapping presents at the last minute with his friend for a kid that he spent most of his time with anyway. 

He couldn’t complain, of course. He definitely loved the Moons, but he just wanted more for himself than to just be this surplus in some other family’s world forever.

Jungwoo pouted to himself, and let his eyes wander to something else – anything else – to lift his mood a little. He settled on Taeil, who was staring down into his glass, smiling tenderly like he was remembering some romantic memories of Christmas past. 

Jungwoo couldn’t help but wonder what those memories entailed  – what a romantic holiday evening with Taeil was like. 

_ Probably something like this night,  _ Jungwoo thought. Taeil was always so chill.  _ But…with kisses. _

Maybe it was the wine, but this was the first time Jungwoo seemed to notice how soft and fine Taeil’s features were. He admired the cut of his jawline, and the look of his tan skin against his old white tee.

Jungwoo blinked slowly. His stomach felt bubbly, like he was suddenly a human bottle of champagne.

When Taeil looked up, Jungwoo forced his eyes away as a flush blazed in his cheeks.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Taeil asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Nothing,” Jungwoo giggled awkwardly. He pushed a hand through his hair. “Whew, I am just thinking…a lot of things right now…” 

“Like what?”

“Like…” Jungwoo shifted his gaze. “Like how we should probably get these gifts under the tree.” 

“Right,” Taeil smiled. “The gifts.”

Jungwoo shook out his head, hoping to erase his thoughts like an Etch-a-Sketch, and managed to find his feet.

_ Yup. Definitely the wine, _ he thought.

It took a few trips up and down the stairs on tip-toe, but soon enough all of Mark’s presents were carefully tucked beneath the evergreen branches.

The spread was lovely, perfectly prepared for the only child to see in the morning.

Once they were done, Jungwoo skirted into the kitchen, emptying the last of the mulled wine from the crockpot. Taeil shuffled in behind as Jungwoo gulped down the remaining cocktail hoping it would wash away the frankly unwanted thoughts invading his mind.

Taeil grabbed a cookie from the tray his son set out for Santa, notably only taking a few bites and Jungwoo instinctively reached out and brushed away the crumbs that lingered against the edge of the elder’s lips. Embarrassed, Taeil blushed and Jungwoo quite immediately regretted his action.

“Um… it’s probably bedtime, huh,” he murmured nervously.

They quietly turned off all the lights downstairs and plod back up to the second story of the house. Jungwoo broke towards his room but Taeil caught his arm.

“Woo, for what it’s worth, I’m really glad you’re here with us this Christmas. I know Mark is, too,” Taeil whispered, eyes sparkling with sincerity. Maybe Jungwoo never noticed how much they made him feel at home. “You’re an important part of our family. Hope you know that.”

“Thanks, Taeil,” Jungwoo murmured. He could feel his heart thumping in his ears. “Merry Christmas.”

Taeil smiled, almost dreamily, before releasing his arm, pivoting towards his room and not looking back.

Jungwoo ducked into his bedroom and swiftly closed the door behind him.

“Fuck, I must’ve been naughty this year,” he groaned to himself, if only to make light of the whirlwind in his head. “Because I  _ certainly _ didn’t ask for a stupid crush on my boss for Christmas.”

He roughly tugged off his clothes and washed up in his bathroom, huffing and cursing Taeil for saying such kind and thoughtful things. 

He crawled into his bed and was entirely adamant about not dealing with whatever feelings were currently being unearthed.

Instead, he was thankful to finally sink into his mattress and close his eyes. No matter what, pushing his messy thoughts aside, it was nice to know that he could call this home.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! i hope you enjoyed it <333
> 
> please leave me some kind comments and kudos & look out for more soon!~
> 
> [twt!](https://twitter.com/mad__honey) [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/mad__honey)


	4. i love you a latke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Blame it on the holiday spirit,” Kun murmured, lips barely detaching from Ten’s skin. “I just...love you a latke.”
> 
> Ten groaned and wriggled out of his hold. “Oh, my life. A holiday pun? I want a divorce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for waiting for the last chapter here!! i decided to break from what was expected here and i hope you enjoy this goofy little look into the holidays at the Qian's house hehehe. enjoy <3

“Mmm. Smells amazing, baby,” Kun purred, draping himself around his husband’s back as he stood in front of the stove.

Ten’s lips curved up into a smile at the feeling of his husband’s warm figure behind him, and suddenly the splattering oil in the frying pan, the kids arguing in the background, and the compounded fatigue from the holidays didn’t feel quite so frustrating at this moment.

“It’s just the same old latkes I always make,” Ten chuckled.

“No, you must’ve done something  _ extra _ special this time, Tennie…”

Kun kissed the side of his neck and Ten smiled, lifting a potato pancake out of the pan with his spatula and setting it down on a plate. He reached for the mixing bowl nearby and dropped a few more clumps of the starchy mix into the oil.

Kun’s lips brushed behind Ten’s ear, just soft enough to tickle the skin. 

“You're being awfully extra today, Kunkun,” Ten teased. 

“Blame it on the holiday spirit,” Kun murmured, lips barely detaching from Ten’s skin. “I just...love you a  _ latke _ .”

Ten groaned and wriggled out of his hold. “Oh, my life. A holiday pun? I want a divorce.”

Kun’s lower lip jutted out, tugging playfully at the edge of Ten’s Christmas-themed apron. “It’s just so cute when you look all domestic and cook foods from my childhood.”

“Don’t get all pouty, you know what it does to me. And as much I would love to do this right now, the kids are, you know,” Ten nodded in the direction of their sons, most of them not too far away at the kitchen table. “ _ Right here _ . So can you make yourself useful and get some plates for them?”

“Yes, sir,” Kun said. His arm snaked around Ten’s waist again. “It’s hot when you boss me around.”

Ten raised his spatula, ready to swat. “ _ Kun _ .”

“Okay, sorry, sorry,” the elder chuckled and slipped away.

Little Kunhang was lurking nearby – a safe distance from the frying oil, Ten made sure – peeking over the marble countertops and carefully watching the scorching bubbles that crackled and burst around the potato pancakes. 

His brothers were huddled around the kitchen table, having some petty quarrel that the parents were decidedly tuning out.

Ten grinned to himself. The holiday season was always an especially long one in the Qian household. The family celebrated Christmas, as per the tradition of Ten’s family. But on top of that, they also observed the eight nights of Hanukkah, after Kun’s side of the family.

It made for one very long, busy, but festive time of year – probably to make up for the fact that the couple never bent over backwards to practice their respective religions the rest of the year.

“Ya! It didn’t land on  _ that _ side!” Renjun suddenly yelped, lunging across the kitchen table. “You can’t take all the gelt from the pot! Just one!”

Dejun’s little hands struggled to grasp at the half dozen chocolate coins covered in shiny golden wrappers that were piled in the center of the table.

“Nuh-uh. Yangyang knocked it and it turned,” Dejun huffed. “It was landing on  _ Gimel _ , I saw it.”

“But! I didn’t touch it!” Yangyang squealed.

Renjun climbed up onto his knees in the chair and reached forward to wrestle the candy back. “See? You cheated! You weren’t supposed to take any!” 

“Daddy, he’s stealing my gelt!”

Ten turned over his shoulder, eyes glaring pointedly at the children.

“Dejun, spin again,” he said firmly. “Or Daddy will take the dreidel away for the rest of the day.”

“And Baba will get all the chocolate,” Kun added, swiping a candy coin from the pile anyway.

The second-to-youngest child buttoned his lip and begrudgingly grabbed the small wooden top in his little hand.

“Daddy,” a small voice said beside Ten. “Daddy, are they almost ready?”

Kunhang scooted a little closer, pushing up on tip-toe.

“Almost,” Ten hummed, gently nudging him back away. “Go sit at the table and I’ll bring them over.”

Truthfully, the last thing he needed was some kind of meltdown because the child got scalded by hot oil. They’d made it this far through the holiday season with little to no strife – they only had one more day left.

Ten turned off the stove and scooped out the last few latkes from the pan. He grabbed the plate stacked full of hot potato pancakes and whisked them away to the table, with Kunhang trailing only a couple paces behind.

He set down the platter to the side of the pile of chocolate coins and finally slumped into an empty chair. Kunhang was already reaching across the table, hands darting for the latkes before he could even take a seat. Ten hooked his hands under his son’s arms, hoisting him up and onto his lap. 

In an instant, the rest of the boys abandoned their game and dug into their favorite Jewish treat while Kun doled out scoops of applesauce to the kids’ plates.

“None for Yangyang,” Ten reminded, grabbing a napkin to clean up Dejun, who was somehow already sticky. “You know what it does to him.”

Kun hummed. 

“It makes him smelly,” Renjun snickered.

The youngest picked at his latke and frowned until Ten reached over and brushed his fingers through his hair.

“Be nice,” Ten chided at his eldest. “It’s not the baby’s fault that he’s allergic.”

Yangyang softened under his dad’s touch, his frown blossoming into a smile instead as he ripped off a bite of pancake with his fingers. Ten was too tired to even

“Honey, these really  _ are _ delicious,” Kun cooed from across the table. “It could be your best batch yet.”

“Really? You think so?” 

Kun nodded. He was already reaching across to grab another from the plate. 

“These almost rival my mother’s.”

Ten nearly choked, hand flying to his chest. “Really? Wow, I never thought I’d live to see the day when I heard that...”

“Well, believe it,” Kun said. He leaned against the table, propping his elbows up and weaving his fingers together. “Actually, speaking of which, how about we go to see Grandma today.”

Ten paused with a bite of latke halfway to his mouth.

“We’re what?”

Dejun lit up. “Really?! I miss Grandma so much!”

“Me too,” Yangyang piped up. 

“We haven’t been to Grandma’s house in forever, Baba!” Renjun added, arms flailing to the point that he almost knocked his brother’s glass of juice off the table.

Kun eyed his husband, carefully reading the tight line of Ten’s lips that spelled out his displeasure in no uncertain terms.

Ten said nothing, only picking up Kunhang as he rose out of his seat, and plopping the child back down in his place as he wandered over to the sink. 

“Baba, help me clean up,” he said curtly.

With a sigh, Kun followed behind shortly after, shuffling up to Ten’s side. He grabbed a towel from its spot hanging off the oven door.

“Is this why you’ve been particularly lovey dovey this morning?” Ten said lowly. “Trying to butter me up?”

“Wasn’t I just being my usual charming self?”

Ten shot his husband an incredibly unamused glance that wiped the smile clean off his face.

“You know how I feel about going to your mother’s,” Ten muttered, dropping his eyes to the plate he was scrubbing down with unnecessary ferocity. “It’s been a very long holiday season, Kun. I don’t want to deal with it.”

Kun’s mother was a sensitive topic. It always had been, ever since Ten first met her. Their first impression got off to a bad start – notably due to the fact that the young couple had been caught getting up to no good in Kun’s childhood bedroom when Kun brought Ten home to meet his parents.

Kun assured him that she was just hard to please and that things would eventually smooth over, but it never did. It kind of just spiraled. 

A year after their first encounter, Ten had gifted her a Thai silk scarf for her birthday, which she declined –  _ mostly _ politely – instead suggesting it was probably more to Ten’s mother’s taste than her own. And Ten in turn often “forgot” to extend invitations to her for parties and events at their house.

There were countless passive aggressive incidents between the two, so these days Ten simply preferred to limit their time together as much as possible. 

“C’mon, I already said we’d go,” Kun mumbled. He pressed a soft hand to his husband’s lower back, only to be met with a sharp glance until he retracted. 

“You can take the kids,” Ten said, tone short. He shoved the clean, wet plate into his husband’s hands, along with the sponge. “Have fun and say ‘hi’ for me.”

“Ten— Ah,” he sighed, but Ten was already strolling away, scolding Yangyang for trying to eat the applesauce off his brother’s plates and cleaning off Dejun’s sticky hands, yet again.

///

“Tennie? Baby?”

Kun called into the master bedroom as he passed over the threshold. His husband had been avoiding him for the last hour or so, but the kids kept him busy enough cleaning in the kitchen before he had a chance to sniff Ten out.

He heard the shower running in their bathroom and stepped toward the door. It creaked open with a light push of his fingertips. Warm fog floated toward him, nearly engulfing his figure as he walked in.

“Tennie?” He said again, in the sweetest tone he could manage.

“Don’t ‘Tennie~’ me,” Ten huffed. His husband could make out his familiar form behind the frosted glass of the shower door. 

Kun rolled his eyes. “Fine.  _ Ten _ . Are you almost finished?”

Ten hummed, and it came out sending every bit as exasperated as he intended it to.

Kun leaned against the counter and waited.

“Oh, the kids finished picking the toys they want to donate this year,” he announced.

It was a tradition the Qians started early on in their family life. Since they celebrated both Christmas and Hanukkah each year, meaning more gifts than usual for the kids, it felt important for the parents to make sure the kids understood that not everyone was as fortunate as they were.

So every year, they each picked a couple gently-used toys that would be donated. Plus it helped limit toy clutter in the house so it was a win-win for the parents.

“That’s good,” Ten said, softening a little. One less thing to worry about now. “And you—”

“Checked them over to make sure they were fit to donate?” Kun finished his husband’s thought. “Yes, yes I did.”

It fell quite again, save for the running water splashing against the shower floor. Kun tapped his fingers against the countertop until finally the faucet was flipped off.

Ten pushed open the door, stuck his hand out, and whipped his towel off the bar.

He strolled out and across the bathroom, passing by his husband without so much as a glance.

“Can we talk about it?” Kun finally asked.

“What is there to talk about?”

Ten tucked his towel around his waist and stepped up to the counter, facing into the mirror while he reached for his skincare. Kun sighed.

“Please come with me tonight,” he said.

“Why? So I can have your mother question the way I raise our kids? Or why I don’t have a job? Or whatever else is on her list of reasons of why I’m inadequate to her?” Ten grumbled. “I’m tired. I just don’t want to deal with it, Kun. I really don’t.”

“But—”

“Kun,” Ten interrupted. He stared at his husband in the foggy reflection of the mirror. “I said I’m tired.”

“But it’s just one evening,” Kun pleaded. “We haven’t been there together in a while and she really wants to host the last night of Hanukkah… It’s for the family.”

Kun wasn’t without sympathy, truly. He understood every ounce of Ten’s frustration. After all, no one knew better than he did how his mother could be – but he had many, many years to learn how to take her with a grain of salt.

But as much as he agreed with his husband’s feelings, he didn’t want to keep the family away. He knew Ten agreed on some level  – but still, the younger only rolled his eyes at his husband. He didn’t appreciate a cheap attempt at a guilt-trip.

“She doesn’t like me,” he said flatly, running some expensive hair product through his wet locks. “She never did. I doubt she cares if I’m there or not.”

“That’s not true,” Kun countered. His tone was firm, no-nonsense. “Even if that was the case,  _ I _ care if you’re there. You’re my husband. I want you there to celebrate the holiday with us all.”

Ten made the mistake of catching Kun’s warm, pleading eyes in the mirror and the elder took his chance to pounce.

“Please? For me, baby?” Kun ran his fingertip along Ten’s shoulder and down his spine, catching all the pearled water droplets. “Can I...possibly convince you some way?”

Ten cocked an eyebrow in interest. Kun was always good at a quid pro quo arrangement. “I’m willing to listen.”

Kun tilted his head in thought, letting his hand linger at the curve of Ten’s bare waist.

“I could take over the school run for a whole week once winter break is over.”

Ten raised his nose in the air. It was a solid offer but he was sure he could get more.

“Make it two weeks.”

Kun considered him before folding. “Fine. Two weeks.”

“And?”

Ten glared at Kun intensely through the mirror, and it felt like his gaze alone was enough to clear the steam that clung onto the glass.

Kun’s eyes narrowed in response. He should’ve known Ten would try to squeeze as much out of this deal as possible. 

But he was feeling generous.

Kun thought – considered what he could offer that Ten would want, something he was sure he was craving.

“And…” Kun’s hand slid around Ten’s waist. He stepped closer, and whispered, “Maybe I’ll finally wear that lacy red thing you've been dying to see… ”

He felt Ten seize up under his fingertips, muscles tensing beneath his wet skin. Ten’s eyes widened.

“You mean…  _ the _ lacy red thing,” Ten repeated. Kun noted the way his Adam’s Apple bobbed in his throat. “The one I’ve been begging you to wear for a year?”

Kun nodded, and Ten looked as if he might melt into a puddle under his touch right then and there. It wasn’t often Kun indulged his husband by wearing lingerie – that was more of Ten’s thing. But when Kun did, it drove him absolutely wild.

Ten spun around to face Kun. 

“If I go—” Ten said.

“If you go and you  _ behave _ ,” Kun added. The terms had to be clear-cut to avoid Ten’s inevitable attempt to wriggle around them later.

“Excuse me _. I _ have to behave?” Ten shot back. 

“Just— You know, don’t make a scene or anything,” Kun said.

Ten scoffed. He didn’t expect his husband to up the ante that much. But how could Ten refuse such an offer? He could make it work for one day – one  _ evening _ .

“Fine. If I go and I ‘behave,’” Ten continued, dramatically rolling his eyes at the word. “Then your ass is wear that lingerie  _ tonight _ .”

“Tonight?” Kun repeated, eyebrows raised. He knew how tired Ten had been all month long. Lately it’s been like pulling teeth to get him out of bed in the morning. But the younger nodded.

“Fine,” Kun whispered. “And I’ll let you do anything you want.”

Ten’s breath caught in his throat, sharp enough for his husband to hear.

Kun pecked his open lips with a barely-there kiss and shuffled away before Ten’s brain even had a chance to reboot and respond.

\\\\\

“Hey,” Kun reached his hand across the center console of his Audi, clutching at Ten’s hand that was balled into a fist against his thigh. “You can relax now. Maybe unclench that jaw before you give yourself a headache.”

Ten exhaled, releasing his fist and letting his fingers twine with Kun’s. He finally peeled his eyes away from the asphalt ahead, lit up by the headlights. 

“God, that was rough,” he groaned.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Kun tempered, rubbing his thumb soothingly along Ten’s soft skin.

Ten turned to him. “What’s the first thing she said to me, Kun?”

Kun shrugged cautiously. “I… I don't think I caught it.”

“‘Oh, Ten. Still with all those piercings like you’re 21-years-old, ha ha ha’ – you know, with that awful,  _ grating _ laugh,” Ten recounted, squeezing his voice into an obnoxious tone. “Seriously. It was the very first thing out of her mouth.”

Ten leaned his elbow against the passenger’s side door and rubbed his forehead.

“‘Oh, Ten, you still don’t eat beef?’ No. I still don’t. Just like I haven’t for my entire life,” Ten continued his imitation. “You’d think after all these years she might make one meal other than brisket. Just  _ one _ . And god, all the little jabs at how we raise our family, I mean—”

There was a clunk somewhere in the backseat, followed by a small, disgruntled whimper. Kun was thankful for the distraction.

“You guys okay back there?” Kun asked over his shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Kunhang mumbled. “Yangyang just dropped his toy.”

Kun hummed. The kids were actually pretty quiet. He could see Dejun was completely knocked out in his car seat. Kunhang was watching Renjun play on the Nintendo Switch. Yangyang was perfectly content to entertain himself with one of the toys Kun’s mother gifted to him.

They were pretty tired after being stuffed with little fried jam doughnuts and even  _ more _ latkes, and then having their cheeks pinched all evening until they were pink and sore.

Even Kun was more than ready to be on the way home. He was glad to see his mother for the holiday, but one evening was usually enough to tide him over for a while. He knew she had a big personality and strong opinions – he was just better equipped to deal with it than his husband was.

“It’s over now, Ten,” he muttered, turning the card into their neighborhood. “And we’re almost home.”

Soon enough, they were pulling into their driveway. Three of the kids clamored out into the frosty night air and Ten took Dejun into his arms.

“Please don’t run and slip on the ice,” Kun shouted to the kids who seemed to be racing each other to the front door.

“A cracked skull would really be the cherry on top of this evening,” Ten grumbled, adjusting Dejun’s little wool beanie. 

Kun fumbled with the keys before pushing the front door open and helping the kids out of their thick coats and boots.

“Go start washing up for bed,” Ten said to the boys. He turned to Kun and nodded at Dejun. “I’ll take this bub up.”

There was little fuss about it, except for Renjun who put up quite an argument for an extra 20 minutes of playtime before bed. Even after all that, the parents finally had the kids tucked up in their beds, all warm and snug and tuckered out.

Kun and Ten trudged down the quiet hallway and into their bedroom. 

“I’m exhausted,” Ten huffed.

Kun cocked an eyebrow, closing the bedroom door behind them. “Are you... _ too _ exhausted?”

Ten paused in the middle of undoing his belt, head snapping in Kun’s direction. 

“Absolutely not.”

“Are you sure?” Kun watched his husband blink sleepily around his dark, feral eyes. “You look pretty tired…”

Ten scoffed. He scurried over to his husband and tugged at his sweater. He tried to yank it up and over his head but Kun just giggled and grabbed at his hands, clutching them warmly.

“Hey, you promised,” Ten whined. He had no interest in being slowed down right now. “I need it. I  _ earned _ it.”

“You did, you did,” Kun smiled. He brought both of Ten’s hands to his lips and reverently pressed a kiss to them. “I’m proud of you. Thank you for always making the holidays so special for me and the family.”

Ten blushed and he leaned forward, returning the kiss to his husband’s lips. “I really don’t know how someone as wonderful as you came from a mother like that.”

Kun huffed out a laugh. 

“Okay okay, c’mon, enough chat about her.” 

“Yes, let's  _ do _ this,” Ten begged. He was practically bouncing in excitement “Hope you got all these soft holiday feelings out of your system because this is about to get very,  _ very _ nasty in here.”

Kun chuckled as Ten shoved him toward the closet where the lingerie was stashed.

“And hurry up.” Ten smacked his ass. “I’ll be waiting~.”

Ten shimmied out of his pants and whipped off his sweater before flopping down on their bed with renewed energy. He bit into his lip in anticipation, imagining how delicious Kun was going to look and what he was going to do to him.

Meanwhile, Kun rummaged around in the back of their walk-in closet. 

“Where did I put this thing?” He huffed, peeking around a stack of bags and boxes of gifts from the holidays that hadn't been put away yet. He couldn’t wait to get this all cleaned up – absolutely nothing could be found in this mess. He called out for his husband. “Ten!”

He waited but there was no sound. Not even a rustling of sheets as the younger slid off the bed or footsteps padding across the floor or Ten’s frustrated huffing.

Kun’s brows furrowed and he carefully carved a path back out of the closet.

“Ten, did you move—”

His husband was laid out across their bed, head lolling against one of the shams and clutching a throw pillow to his bare chest while he softly snored away.

Kun sighed, knowing he should’ve expected this. He bent over Ten’s figure and carefully lifted his glasses off the bridge of his nose. Ten didn’t even move – he was entirely passed out.

Kun went back to the closet, flicking off the lights. He slipped out of his clothes and into a comfy t-shirt. He pulled down the covers on Ten’s side and nudged the sleeping man until he groggily rolled over into his spot so Kun could pull the comforter over him.

He slid into bed on the other side of him.

“Rain check,” Ten mumbled suddenly.

“Hm?”

“Rain check. On the sex,” he said again. His hand flopped out of the covers and flung back towards Kun, gripping blindly for his husband’s hand. “Come here.”

Kun slid closer and curled around Ten’s form.

“Thank you again for everything, Tennie,” he whispered, pecking the nape of his neck. 

“Yeah, yeah,” the younger hummed sleepily. Kun could tell his face was nuzzled further into the pillow now. “Love you a latke, babe.”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! i hope you enjoyed it <333
> 
> please leave me some kind comments and kudos & look out for more soon!~
> 
> [twt!](https://twitter.com/mad__honey) [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/mad__honey)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! i hope you enjoyed it <333
> 
> please leave me some kind comments and kudos & look out for more soon!~
> 
> [twt!](https://twitter.com/mad__honey) [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/mad__honey)


End file.
